Fiery Love, Icy Rivals
by CrazyCryptid
Summary: Danny and Ember confess their love to each other, but someone doesn't like the idea of the two dating and plans to stop it at all costs. Rated M for language, sexual themes and violence. Title is a -WIP- Brief appearance by my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**More then enemies?**

**Fenton residence**

**(Danny's room)**

Danny Fenton looks at his clock to check the time "11:00pm, I just can't get to sleep tonight" Danny lays back down and thinks to himself "I have a feeling it's cause I can't get Her off my mind" after a few minutes Danny climbs out of bed, The now 17 year old Danny Fenton now stood at 5' 9" his hair is just a tad longer then before and he has a slightly more muscular build then before, Danny heads over to his desk and turns his computer on and sits in the chair, an image of a girl with flaming blue hair and and punk-rocker clothing, Danny looks at the image and sighs again "Ember..."

**Ghost Zone**

**(a cafe in the Ghost Zone)**

"Sigh" a girl with flaming hair sits with her friends in the cafe with a look of both content and slight frustration on her face, "Your thinking of Him again Ember, I can tell"

Ember looks at her friend a girl dressed in a biker chick outfit "Kitty you have no idea who or what I'm thinking of" Ember says with a slight blush on her face, Kitty just giggles

"You really should confront him about your feelings" Ember's other friend says this one wearing also wearing a biker outfit, "Johnny you know she would if she could.." Kitty looks back at Ember "..at least I think she would" Kitty says as she gives Ember a questioning look "Honestly I don't know if I would or not, besides I'm sure Danny's with that freaking goth chick by now" Ember was referring to Danny's close friend Sam, "Well you could go see, I heard that the ghost portal hasn't been closed in awhile" Johnny says drinking what looks likes coffee, both Kitty and Ember look at him shocked he puts his coffee down and looks at them "What?" Kitty smack Johnny upside the head and Ember glares at him "when were you going to share this information with us?" Johnny starts to look nervous "I didn't think it was important..until now at least" Ember gets up out of her chair and heads to the door "Ember where are you going?" Kitty says to Ember as she opens the door to the cafe and Ember turns and says with a faint smile

"where do you think? I'm going to see him and find out what I need to know" she leaves and closes the door.

**Fenton residence**

**(Danny's room)**

after finally falling sleep (at his desk no less) Danny is woken up by his ghost sense "hmm?" He sleepily looks around his room and changes to his ghost form happy he got rid of his catchphrase "going ghost" he stands up from the his desk and looks around some more "I know your there, no point in hiding" Danny calls out trying to not wake everyone in the house "Darn and here I thought I could sneak up on you baby-pop" Ember says as she phases into the room "Ember!" Danny says shocked "what are you doing here?" Ember simply sits on his bed and blushes slightly "I need to talk to you...Danny" she says blushing a little more and Danny just stands there dumbstruck hearing Ember call him by his actual name "uhm do you think you could sit down also, your making me nervous" Ember asks looking at Danny with an expression he never seen on her face in all the times they have encountered each other "um sure" Danny says sitting next to her after changing back into his human form "I guess you realize I'm not here to fight you if your in that form" Ember says with a small giggle "uh yeah I guess so hehe" Danny says letting out a nervous laugh "so Ember what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny says secretly admiring her beauty, Ember lets out a sigh and looks at Danny "Dip-Sti I mean Danny I need to know are you dating that goth girl?" Danny is taken aback from this question "Sam? no...but...well" Ember just looks at Danny "But what Danny?" Danny sighs and explains to her "I'll be honest me and Sam, we tried to date but it didn't work out" Danny moves a little closer to Ember making her blush "There was a few reasons it didn't work out but the main reason was my mind always wandered to another girl" Danny looks at Ember and their eyes meet "Ember" Danny says blushing uncontrollably "That girl was you" Ember blushes a bright red and looks away "y-yeah right" Ember says as her heart skips a beat, Danny finally realizing why Ember was here turned her around and placed a kiss onto her lips and Ember slowly melts into the kiss and returns it, they slowly part their lips "You dipstick, why did I have to fall for a goody goody like you" Danny smiles at her and says " I don't know, probably the same reason why I fell for a badass ghost like yourself" he then kisses her on the cheek.

"I-I love you Ember McLain" Ember blushes and pulls the halfa into a deep hug "heh I love you too baby-pop" they lay down on Danny's bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

unknown to the presence that had watched their confessions.

**end of Chapter one**

**Author notes: **

Geeo Creed: Alrighty this is my first Danny Phantom and Ember Fanfic and I hope I did alright with it ^_^  
>Ember: Hey dipstick what's up with me looking like some love struck school girl,<br>Ember: I should seriously hurt you for that.  
>Geeo Creed: I hope this wasn't to short of a chapter, I swear I'm going o work on longer chapters *bow* please stick with me till the end.<p>

Ember: Don't ignore me! *smacks me with her guitar*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The truth is revealed**

**Danny's Room**

Danny wakes up the next day to the smiling face of his new ghostly girlfriend one look at her face causes Danny to smile, something he hasn't truly done in a long time.

"I think I'll let her sleep, she looks so peaceful" Danny says climbing out of bed making sure not to awake Ember and walks over to his dresser and pulls out some clothes. Danny taste in clothing has changed quite a bit since a few years ago, his blue jeans have been replaced with a pair of black jeans with a forest green tribal dragon on the right pant leg, He still wore a short sleeved shirt but instead of white, it was a really dark red with a ice blue water element symbol. his famous DP logo is now in the form of a necklace. Plus he took a chance and got a piercing in his right ear.

Danny walks over to his full length mirror to check on his clothes "okay everything seems in order" Danny turns around and sees Ember sitting up looking him over with tired eyes "heh nice clothes" She says still a bit tired, Danny walks over to the bed "yeah well I was tired of my old look, So i figured it was time for a change" He says to her smiling and gives her a kiss on her forehead,

She looks up at him afterward "So what are your plans for the day?" She asks slowly climbing out of the bed and tying her ponytail back up (which came undone while she slept) Danny gets up off the bed and leans on the wall "Hmm well my mom asked me to run out and get some groceries today other then that not a whole lot" a smirk appears on Ember's face "Really? hmm well why not come to the ghost zone after your done?"

Danny stands up straight caught off guard by the suggestion, Danny hadn't actually been to the ghost zone in about two years and frankly he was a little nervous about going "Hrrm.." Danny ponders the idea and Ember after tying her ponytail up walks up to him and kisses him "Danny, please?" Ember says after their kiss looking into Danny's eyes. Danny stares back and finally says "Alright, I'll go but where do we meet up?" Ember grins "There's a cafe in the center of the ghost zone called: The Headless Reaper" Ember says going to the center of the room "I'll meet you there when your done, and trust me you won't have trouble finding it" Ember says winking to Danny before phasing through the floor.

Danny stands right where he is for a few moments processing everything that just happened "Okay so I confess my feeling to my enemy, we end up dating and now I'm meeting her at a ghost cafe..." Danny just shrugs it off "meh nothing weird about that I guess"

Danny heads out of his room and goes downstairs "Hey mom! I'm going to the store I'll be back in a bit" A woman pokes her head out the basement door this woman is Madison "Maddy" Fenton, Danny's mother "Alrighty Danny, Do you have the grocery list I gave you yesterday?" She asks Danny, Danny lets out a sigh "Yes I have the list don't worry I won't forget anything" Danny says as he closes the door.

Danny heads down the steps looking over the list his mother gave him the day before "Let's see, Milk, potatoes, corn...Transmission fluid?" Danny shakes his head, "mom mixed the parts list with groceries again jeeze" Danny puts the list in his pocket and continues heading to the store, as he heads to the store his mind wanders to last night and a few hours earlier and with out realizing it ends up in front of the store

"Oh I'm here" Danny says giving his head a shake"alright have to focus and gets the groceries" Danny heads in and gets most if the groceries "okay let's see milk is the last thing on the list" Danny looks around the store for a bit and finally finds the milk "there you are" Danny reaches for the milk and as he does his had bumps another persons hand and he looks to see who it is and is shocked "Sam?" Sam looks at Danny and shoots a glare at him and grabs the milk from the shelve and walks away, Danny just stands there scratching the back of his head "I guess she still hates me…" Danny grabs a different carton of milk and heads home after paying for the groceries.

Danny walks into his house and calls out "I'm back and I have the groceries" Danny's mom walks out of the kitchen "oh good did u get everything?" Maddie asks, Danny passes her the groceries "yes I got everything..including the transmission fluid" Danny says with a smirk, Danny's mother just shakes her head "I did it again didn't I?" she says, Danny starts heading up the stairs "mom I'm heading out for a few hours" Danny says as he goes up the stairs.

Jack, Danny's father pop out of the living room"your going out?" Jack says surprised but happy Maddie looks at Danny"does this mean your over you break up with…" Danny cuts her off "maybe but I feel like going out and don't worry I'll call if I'm out late" Danny says going up the rest of the stairs running in and out of his room quickly "love you guys talk to you later" Danny says heading out the door,

Once outside Danny heads to the alley beside his house, "This will have to work" Danny says as he changes to his other form, Danny turns around to leave when he spots his sister Jazz standing at the entrance of the alley. Jazz looks at Danny, one word pops into Danny's mind at that moment "Dammit..." Jazz slowly walks over to her brother "Danny? is that really you?" Jazz asks once she is close enough to him, "Y-yeah it's me..."Danny says looking away, Jazz looks Danny over amazed by what she just witnessed

"I knew it, I thought you were hiding something" Jazz says getting a look in her eyes Danny didn't like, Jazz"was in collage now and pursuing her new dream of being a reporter and this could be her big break,

"Jazz, before you ask me anything, I need your word you'll keep what you saw a secret" Danny says look at his sister with eyes full of trust, Jazz looks at her feet realizing her brother caught onto her idea "sigh, I promise Danny" She says giving him a weak smile, Danny smiles back "I promise I'll explain later alright, but for now I have somewhere that I need to be" Danny gives her a quick hug and fazes through the ground.

"sorry little brother.." Jazz says as she steps out of the alley smiling and holding video screen showing Danny transforming "But this is to good a story to pass up"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author Notes:**  
>Alright I've worked out a lot of bugs with this chapter so I hope you all like it ^_^, Please stick with me till the end. I also promised I would make this chapter longer and I think I accomplished that, I would have made it even longer but my mind kept filling up with ideas for chapter three, but at least I had one of many secrets revealed.<p>

Oh and to clarify something the time line in this fanfic doesn't have Jasmine knowing about Danny's ghost half until now, I also changed Jazz's dream of being a Yale university Professor to a reporter because it seemed a better fit.

**P.S:** Chapter 3 is in the works, Please bear with me as I work on it ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hanging out in the ghost zone  
><strong>

Danny fazes into his parents lab and heads over to the ghost portal, before going through he stops to look at the green vortex of plasmic energy. "It's been awhile since I've entered the ghost zone..I hope it hasn't changed that much" Danny steps into the portal and a few seconds later arrives in the ghost zone

"alright so Ember said the cafe was at the center of the ghost zone, she also said I wouldn't have trouble finding it hmm" Danny floats a little ways from the portal and suddenly he hears a familiar melody, it was Ember's song. Danny heads in the direction of the music after only a few minutes Danny comes across a building with an sign reading The Headless Reaper, Danny heads to the door of the cafe and grabs the handle "well it's now or never" Danny says taking a deep breath and opens the door, "Surprise!" everyone in the café yells as Danny walks in, causing Danny to literally fall to the floor.

Ember rushes over to Danny who is now sitting on the floor, "You okay?" She asks giggling as she helps Danny up "Yeah I was just surprised that's all" Danny says once on his feet, Danny looks at everyone and notices a few of his enemies are in the room as well "So what exactly is going on?" Ember looks at him and smiles, "It's a welcome back party.." Ember grabs Danny's arm and pulls him close "..We wanted to show that even your enemies missed you" Ember says walking Danny to a table, Danny sits down and Ember does the same. "no offense but aside from you Ember I doubt anyone else would miss me" Danny says with a look of doubt on his face, Fright Knight walks up and places a couple drinks on the table "Babe do you really think that?" Ember asks after thanking Fright for the drinks

"Well I'm not exactly well liked by many of my enemies.." Danny says drinking some of the ghostly drink and starts choking on it "cough cough, What is this" a voice from behind Danny speaks up "It's called Ecto-Shock, It's one of the house specials" Danny turns and see a Kitty with Johnny beside her "Hey Danny, long time no see"

Kitty says, the last time Danny saw either of them they had parted on better terms then when they first met, they left on such good terms that Kitty saw Danny more of a brother then a enemy and needless to say Danny saw her as a sister now as well, Danny gets up and gives Kitty a quick hug "Hey "sis" it's been has been a while"

Danny pulls a chair out for her and Johnny and sits back down beside Ember.

"So Ember are you officially a couple now hmmm" Kitty asks smiling wickedly, Danny and Ember both blush "Yeah I guess we are" Ember says with a small giggle and leans into Danny, Danny thinks to himself for a moment "Well that answers that question" Danny notices how quiet Johnny is being "Something wrong Johnny? Danny asks slightly concerned "hm? oh yeah I'm fine..just a lot to think about" Johnny says taking a huge gulp of his drink, Kitty sighs "Johnny has a lot to think about lately, ever since Clockwork asked him to help guard the Ghost Portal" Danny's eyes go wide "A job guarding the ghost portal? you should go for it, your a strong ghost I'm sure you could handle it" Danny says smiling "Thanks man, but it's still a tough choice" Johnny says starting to sulk, Kitty just sighs "Sorry guys but I think I'll take Johnny home, you two have a good time" Kitty grabs Johnny and they leave,

Ember snuggles up to Danny "so how's the party treating you babe?" Danny looks to his side and looks at her smiling "I have to admit I'm having fun" He says sneaking in a kiss, causing ember to blush "Danny we're in public" Danny smiles "Your point? hehe" Danny grabs his drink chugs the rest of it down, "wow you sure built a tolerance to that fast haha" Ember says laughing slightly, Danny just pulls her into a tight Embrace "I love you Ember Mclain, and I always will" Danny says whispering it in Ember's ear causing Ember to both smile and blush, she looks Danny in the eyes and kisses him deeply "I love you too Danny" she says after the kiss, and the two of them rest in each others arms while the music plays through the Cafe.

**A few hours later**

The music in the cafe had switched to a more calm tone then ealier since the party had died down, of the original guests only a few remained mainly those who wanted to talk to Danny, "I have to say I really like this place it's got a nice vibe to it" Danny says as he sits at the bar with Ember "Yep that's why I come here, it's a place for relaxing and getting a few drinks in" Ember says drinking her coffee, Danny notices the time and his eyes go wide "Crap!" Danny says standing up, Ember looks up at Danny "what's wrong?" Danny looks down at Ember in her seat "I forgot my mom wanted me to give her a call if I was going to be late" Danny digs out a cellphone and heads to the door "Babe I'll be right back" and Ember just nods and smiles.

Danny hits the speed dial for his parents phone "come on, pick up" Danny says as the phone rings "Hello?" a voice comes over the phone "Hey mom, sorry for the late call but you said to call if I was going to be in late" Danny says "Well I'm glad you called at least son" His mom says "Don't stay out to much longer alright and I'll see you in the morning" Danny smiles "Don't worry mom I won't, night mom" Danny says "Night Danny" Danny hangs up and heads back into the cafe heading back to the table

"I'm back" he says to Ember kissing her cheek "Welcome back, so what did your mom say?" Ember says as Danny sits down

"She just mentioned not to stay out much longer" Danny says drinking his coffee "But I kinda wanted to see if the ghost zone has changed that much since I was last here" Ember picks up her drink "hmm not much as changed other then the ghost portal staying open"she says before taking a sip of her drink, Ember puts her drink down and looks at Danny "hey Danny, do you want to go?" she asks leaning her chair back "I could show you around ghost zone without you chasing someone" she says with a chuckle, Danny laughs a bit "yeah that sounds fun" he says smiling,

him and Ember gather their things and head to the door waving bye to everyone and Danny thanks everyone for the party as they leave The Headless Reaper "so I guess I should get home before my mom worries more" Danny says, Ember grabs his hand and kisses his cheek "yeah I guess so.." she says upset that Danny has to go home "Hey don't worry, I'll visit you first second I get" He says smiling at her " she hugs him "Promise?" Danny hugs her tightly "I promise babe" Danny says sealing his promise with a kiss "Well we should go" Danny says after the kiss "Yeah" Ember says, the two of them head to the ghost portal unaware of a looming figure watching them as they do so.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Alright so it's time for chapter 4 and the conclusion to the Hanging out in the Ghost Zone arc  
>I am soo sorry for how short this chapter became but I didn't know how to continue the<br>**Hanging out in the ghost zone **arc, but The next chapter will be even better I'm sure of it  
>(i should be sure of it i write the darn thing lols) once again thank oyu everyone that puts up with me ^_^<p>

**Chapter 4: Hanging out in the ghost zone (Part Two)**

Danny and Ember arrive at the Ghost Portal "Sigh" Danny looks over his shoulder at Ember, "something wrong babe?" she asks with a confused look on her face. Danny pulls her in close and hugs her tightly "No, not really I just don't really feel like going back yet" he says still hugging tightly then releasing the hug and smiling at her and goes to kiss her but before he can he gets sent flying from a blast of energy and lands on a floating piece of land, Ember turns to the direction the blast came from and sees a man who's head is wrapped in black bandages "Who the hell are!?She says taking her guitar from her back and shooting an energy wave back which the mystery man dodges "cough cough" Danny stands up and heads to Ember, ember looks him over "are you okay?" she asks worried, he smiles "I'm fine but I feel like I got hit by a truck" he says laughing it off painfully as his fists begins to glow,

"So is there any point for me to ask you name" Danny says facing the mystery man, he just stands there getting ready to attack again "My name..." The man begins to say as he lunges forward "hmm?" Danny says mockingly "I can't quite hear you" Danny blocks the man's attacks one after another, "c'mon you can fight better then that" Danny says surprised that the man who sent him flying was seemingly already tired. Ember stands dumfounded at what she has just realized "DANNY! THAT'S A FAKE!" Ember yells at him as the real man comes up behind Danny and hits him hard in the side with a kick, Ember sick of standing around rushes in and swings her guitar at the man catching him off guard and nails him in the head sending him a few feet away and causing the double to vanish "Danny? please tell your alright?" she helps him up and he coughs...hard "Cough! cough! Dammit that hurt a lot more then I thought it would" Danny says as he spits out a bit of blood, the man stands up, his mouth now visible and showing a rows of sharp teeth. He also spits out some blood along with a few teeth, he looks over at Danny and Ember and smirks "hehe your both as strong as I heard" he takes a sitting position and stares at Danny and Ember "My name..is Locke" from the position he's in he bows slightly "what the hell did you attacks us for!?" Danny says as his fist begins to glow bright red, his anger rising.

"I've been sent to test your abilities Phantom." Locke says still sitting, Danny flies over to him and grabs him by the throat and lifts him up into the air "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you?" Danny says in such a tone it actually frightens both Locke and Ember, Ember scared what Danny might do head to Danny's side and hugs him "Danny! please you have to calm down" Ember says looking at him with him a caring smile "Please?" Danny looks at Ember and the rage he was feeling melts away and he releases Locke from his grip, Locke gets up coughing and choking "You said your name was Locke right?" Danny says as he hugs Ember

"T-thats *cough* right.." Locke says still in a bit of pain, Danny turns to face Locke with one arm still holding Ember "Tell who ever it is you work for that if he sends anymore people after me or Ember I will wipe them out" Danny says with a faint anger in his voice "hrhm!" Ember clears her throat Danny picks up on the hint

"Oops my bad I mean we will wipe them out" Danny says now smiling at Ember, Locke smiles an honest smile "Phantom you do not need to worry, my boss will not be sending anyone else to fight you or cause you trouble" Locke says as he turns and starts to leave, Danny now confused calls out "What do you mean by that!?"

Locke says nothing and vanishes leaving Danny and Ember to wonder what he meant "Well that was really weird" Ember says squeezing Danny arm "Yeah no kidding..."

Danny says dumfounded by everything that just happened "...Ember I'm sorry about losing control and scaring you like that" Danny says upset at himself, Ember smiles faintly "you dope!" Shes says hugging him "it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you of all peple to lose it like that" she says with a slight giggle and kisses Danny's cheek

"Yeah I didn't expect to lose it either" Danny says looking at the ghost portal.

**-Fenton house- Four Hours later-**

Danny sits in his room with Ember helping her with a new song "I think it would be better if there was more emotion but still retain the feel of Rock" Danny says looking over the lyrics they've written "hmm yeah that could work but we have to make sure it's balanced out or it won't play right" Ember says writing down some lyrics,

Danny looks over at Ember and smiles "Ember?" Ember looks at Danny "Yes?" she says looking in his direction, Danny leans in and kisses her and then smiles

"I love you" he says still smiling Ember blushes bright red and gently punches his arm "D-dummy" she says smiling and looks back "I love you too" She leans against Danny's arm "sigh I wish we could just be together all the time" Ember grumbles, Danny runs his fingers through her hair "hmm well there might be a way but it might be still to soon for it" Danny says hinting, Ember lays her head in his lap "and what might that be hmm" she asks looking up at him and he just says and kisses her

"Answer the question babe" Ember says with out missing a beat Danny chuckles "well I was thinking that maybe I could get my own place that way you don't have to sneak in all the time" Danny says running his fingers through her hair again and looks at Ember's green eyes admiring them "That's not that bad of an idea" Shes says as she runs her fingers along his chest "well if we both agree I'll let my 'Rents know tomorrow" Danny says smiling and gently bring Ember's head up and kisses her.

They move things around and lay down in the bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Chapter 4 End**

**Ending note**: So what did everyone think of the **Hanging out in the ghost zone** arc? There will be clearly more chapters taking place in the ghost zone so don't fret, this arc was just to introduce a few elements into the story things like new and old characters and new locations. Also I will be doing a character page for Locke to help explain more about him but there won't be an images since i can't draw worth a crap.

Also someone keep Ember away from me she's a little angry with the way i have developed her character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Your going to do what?!**

-Fenton house-

Danny opens his eyes and rolls over and sees a sleeping Ember next to him and he smiles then a look of dread comes over his face and he carefully climbs out of bed

"If I'm going to do this I might want to do it now" Danny says as he quietly gets dressed letting Ember sleep "well let's do this" he says opening the door

"Let's see mom and dad should either be in the kitchen or the lab" Danny mutters heading down the stairs, he checks the kitchen and just sees Jazz at the kitchen table

"shit the last person I need to see right now" Danny thinks to himself "Danny we need to talk about what I saw in the alley" Jazz says with a stern voice, Danny shrugs

"What you saw/ oh are you talking about my costume?" Danny says trying to act innocent, Jazz gets up and walks over to him "Costume!?" she says angry and getting in

his face "you seriously expect me to believe that was just some costume!"

"If that's what it takes to get you off my case then yes, yes I do" Danny says turning away "you said they were in the lab? mom and dad I mean?" Danny says leaving the kitchen "this isn't over Danny! I will figure out what's going on!" Jazz yells out as Danny opens the door to the lab and heads down the stairs "Mom? Dad? you guys down here?" Danny calls out as he turns a corner and sees his parents "yep knew it" Danny says sarcastically, Danny's father looks up and sees Danny standing at the lab entrance "Danny! We haven't seen you in here in a while" Danny's dad says excited to see his son "what the matter sweetie?" Danny's mom asks, Danny takes a deep breath "I need to talk to you two upstairs for a second" Danny says with a serious tone, his parents look at each other and without saying anything follow Danny upstairs to the living room "alright honey what did you need to talk to us about?" his mom asks surprised by all this, Danny takes another deep breath "Mom, Dad I'm going to be moving out" Danny says ready for any reaction both his parents eyes go wide "Your going to move out?!" his dad practically yells as his mom sits down on the sofa shocked.

-**upstairs**-

Ember wakes up startled to the yell she heard "what the hell?" she gets out of the bed and sneaks her way to the stairs, "what going on?" she thinks to herself, at the top of the stairs she sees Danny and his parents in the living room arguing "How are you going to support youself if you move out now hmm?!" Danny's dad says slowly getting angry "I don't know why your freaking out so much" Danny says sitting on the arm of the recliner "I'm 17 now and I have a jobthat pays well" Danny says in his defense

Ember finds herself impressed to see Danny standing up to his parents like this, it's a big step moving out on your own but then again he wouldn't excatly be alone he would have her there with him "hrrm I almost want to go down there and try and help but.." Ember knocks that throught aside knowing that making herself known would complicate things worse then things might already be.

Danny gets of the recliner and heads for the stairs "get back here we're not done" his dad calls out "I have to start packing" Danny says and sees his mom walk over to him "I understand that your ready to leave home, just know that we still love you" She says hugging him and whispers in his ear something that Ember couldn't hear

Ember backs up from the top of the stairs out the view of the living room, Danny reaches the top of the stairs and sees Ember waiting "babe your awake" he says surprised

Ember looks at him "yeah uhm the yelling woke me up" Ember says as her and Danny walk back into his room "so I guess you heard everything?" Danny asks starting to gather up somethings "more or less" Ember says then she remembers "Except that last part where your mom whispered something to you" Ember says looking at Danny and sees him blush and spacing out "hey? hellooo?" she waves her hand in front of his face "huh? oh sorry Ember" he says

"jeeze seriously what did she say?" Ember says getting annoyed "she uhm she told me to take good care of you..." Danny says going redder and Embers face following right closely "what! H-how does she know about me?" Ember says panicking and pacing "I'm not sure hon but all I know she doesn't seem to care that your a ghost" He says walking over and hugging her calming her down "You sure?" she asks as she begins to calm down a bit "She is a very honest person, if she says to take care of you.."

he kisses her forehead "..then she means it" Danny says smiling, he checks if shes alright and Ember nods and he goes back to packing.

"So how are you going to find a place to move into?" Ember says helping Danny pack up his stuff up "I'm going to look around town and check the paper" Danny mentions as he grabs a box for his computer, Ember helps him load the computer into the box and she starts filling it with packing peanuts "Danny? can I come in?" Danny's mom calls from the other side of the door, Ember and Danny look at each other and both let out a sigh "sure mom" Danny says the two of them realizing this was going to happen eventually, his mom opens the door and enters with a bag and sees Danny and Ember packing up his room "oh it's you" His mom says surprised slightly, she looks at Danny

"So I guess this means your finally ready to admit your dating a ghost" she says looking at Danny "..Granted I already knew" she says with a chuckle, Ember sits on the bed and Danny on the chair at his desk "Uhm Mrs. Fenton?" Ember looks at Danny's mom "yes?" his mom looks at Ember "you don't mind right that I'm dating your son?"

Ember asks blushing and nervous "Well...I'm going to admit that I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea and all but his choice as well as yours.."she says placing a hand on Ember's shoulder "..in other words as long as you and him are happy I'm happy for both" Danny's mom says smiling at the two of them "Danny!" His mom says suddenly

Danny sits up straight "y-yes?" he stammers out

"why didn't you tell me sooner that you were dating her?" she says poking his forehead "Dad, that's why" Danny says bluntly "if dad found out about her he would with no second thought try to get rid of her" Danny explains and his mom stares in amazement at how much Danny thought this out "hrrm your right about that sadly" she finally admits "your dad still wants to prevent ghosts from coming into our world" shes says then her eyes go wide when she remembers something "I forgot I brought you something" his moms says digging in the bag she brought and pulls out a square metal box "uhm what's that?" Ember asks looking at the box "it's a mobile ghost portal unit" his mom says as Ember passes it back "your father and I designed it for well mobile usage but we couldn't get it to work" she hands it over to Danny "it's my gift to you and Ember for your new place" both Danny and Ember get up and hug Danny's mom "Thank you mom" Danny says "yeah thanks Mrs. Fenton" Ember says hugging tightly, they separate from the hug "I hope you can get it to work I'm sure it'll come in handy" his mom says heading to the door "now I have to go try and calm your father down" she leaves the room and closes the door.

"well that was nerve wrecking" Ember says falling onto the bed face first "I know what you mean" Danny says sitting beside her and looking over the mobile ghost portal

"hmm she right you know this would come in handy a lot" Danny says still examining the device still "let's worry about that later" Ember says grabbing Danny and cuddling him "right now I just want to relax" she mentions still cuddling "heh fine you win" Danny says admitting defeat and cuddles Ember.

-**Outside the Fenton household**-

a shadowy figure appears in front of the Fenton home "So this is where he lives, that accursed phantom?" the figure asks a device on his hand "Correct" the device answers back "good" the figure disappears into the alley near by.

**Chapter 5 End**

**Author notes;**

I started writing this chapter after I uploaded Chapter 4 and I wanted to progress the story into a deeper story line, what I'm trying to do is keep improving the story as it goes along with out doing to many major changes that might confuse people, I'm personally pleased with how Danny and Ember are developing in both their personalities and their relationship. I have to say of all my fanfics that I have worked on or I should say that I **am** working on, this is one of my favorites. i was also wondering what everyone thinks of the new story cover image that I made?

Ember: Geeo! We need to talk..Like right now

Me: oh shit! *runs away*

Ember: Get back here you asshole!

Me: Who is the figure that appeared outside the Fenton home and what are his plans and how do they involving Danny? Find out in Chapter 6!

Ember: I said get back here!

P.s  
>If your reading this I have good news for all the fans of Fiery Love, Icy Rivals, I will be going through all the chapter (starting with chapter 5) and fixing any and all errors. I'm doing this to improve the reading experience for my readers and to help get my creative flow back in action.<p>

I want to thank all the fans who enjoy my fanfics and thank you to those that have stuck around.


End file.
